Data security is a concern that drives the way businesses handle storage and distribution of information. Stored data may be protected by a firewall that provides access to particular data sources only via secure network connections. For example, a firewall may provide network security for a business premises such that a database located on the business premises is protected by the firewall.
While businesses must use security measures to protect data, it may also be desirable to provide limited access to users or applications that wish to utilize the protected data from beyond the firewall. For example, a business may benefit from providing a data analytics application with access to data from a protected database. Granting limited access to protected data would allow an off-site user, such as an employee or consultant, to provide data analytics services while maintaining data security.